


Divine • James Patrick March

by polaris_garciia



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: American Horror Story - Freeform, Blood, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childbirth, Christianity, Death, Death in Childbirth, Devil, F/F, F/M, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, M/M, Murder, Pregnancy, Religion, Revenge, Roman Catholicism, Satan - Freeform, Seven Deadly Sins, The Ten Commandments - Freeform, Twin Brother - Freeform, Twin sister, american horror story hotel - Freeform, brother sister bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_garciia/pseuds/polaris_garciia
Summary: "The devil doesn't come dressed in a red cape and pointy horns Ms. Evers, it comes as everything you've ever wished for." James smiled as he watched the beautiful woman enter her room, "and I certainly have found my devil."•Things aren't always what they seem, and that's the reality for the Guerrero Twins, Selene and Helios, the two fallen angels from Hell.While staying at the Cortez to hide away from the police after committing a murder spree, the twins meet the equally peculiar people who live in the hotel, and after what felt like centuries, they don't feel out of place anymore.Especially after Selene meets the one and only James Patrick March, who has made it his only goal in life to have Selene by his side.So what could go wrong with a bloodthirsty psychopath and a devil with supernatural powers who are falling in love?Of course, a million things.[i do not own any of the AHS characters except Selene and Helios, the timeframe is modern day 2010 - now]





	Divine • James Patrick March

**Las Vegas, Nevada **• July 4th, 2018****

Everywhere they went, people turned their heads, admiring the  _almost_ heavenly beauty of the Guerrero twins, Selene and Helios.

It was the Fourth of July in the Las Vegas casino, the perfect scenario for chaos to unfold. Helios and Selene, who was holding onto his arm looked at the large clock on the top of the ceiling,  _"10:55 pm"_  he smiled, two pairs of sharp canines glistening against the bright multicolored lights of the casino.

The twins had felt this way before, Helios attracted women like flies to honey with the all-black suit he wore, and his sister hypnotized anyone who was in awe at her appearance, a black mermaid gown and long rich black hair contrasting her olive skin tone. They could feel eyes on them, sucking the soul out of them.

Well,  _if_ they really had souls.

The duo approached one of the bars in the casino, sat down on the bar stool chair, and smiled as the bartender came towards them. "What can I get you two tonight?" He asked, looking straight at Selene's near black eyes. 

"Two Sangrias," She said, giving him a sly smile and leaning towards his ear, "extra bloody."

As she pulled away, she heard the small man's heart pound faster, blood rushing throughout his body, landing in his cheeks, ears and other visible parts. However, he nodded rapidly and got to work.

Helios chuckled, "It never gets old," His sister laughed and looked up at the clock that had struck 11:00 pm, sighing as the bartender handed them their drinks.

"Have a good night," he said, smiling at Selene provocatively, she only ignored him and took a sip of her drink, her red tainted lips on the rim of the cocktail glass.

She turned slowly to him and bared her smile, two pairs of white canines fully visible. The bartender gasped and flinched backward, "How about you run before I show you my idea of a good night?"

He composed himself and ran off, throwing his name tag in the counter right by Selene. She picked it up and hid it in her small purse,  _It's likely we'll need this later._

Helios shook his head after finishing his Sangria, "Remember the last time we were here? On November of 1980?" He asked, looking over to Selene who was drinking down her own Sangria.

"How could I forget? These dumbasses really passed it as a gas explosion." She said, rolling her eyes with a hint of annoyance but a smile still plastered on her face.

She remembered waking up next to her brother in another high price hotel, head still pounding from the amount of power they had used up. She eventually sat up in their bed after receiving breakfast from one of the maids, and turning on the TV, only to see the headline on the news broadcast saying: " **GAS EXPLOSION IN BALLY'S HOTEL & CASINO IN LAS VEGAS NEVADA KILLS 85 & INJURES 650"** She remembered shoving the pancake slice in her mouth and groaning in frustration, waking up her brother only to receive the same answer.

"I guess they were just too busy finding the rest of the bodies instead of finding what caused it." She sighed, looking up at the clock to realize 5 minutes had passed. Perfect timing.

A man on the speakers of the casino announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we hope you are having a great time in the Bally's Hotel and Casino! We wanted to announce that the firework show is about to begin! If you prefer to remain indoors and continue playing, please behave properly! We will have guards and workers inside in case of any incident. We must remind you that whoever goes outside  _stays_ outside and whoever stays inside stays inside until the show is over due to security reasons! Thank you and have a great night!"

"So what's the call Sel? Casual spree or a memorable massacre?" Her brother whispered to her as most of the multitude left to watch the fireworks, "It's about time we add fuel to the fire."

Selene looked over to Helios, mirroring the smirk playing on his lips. She knew that no matter what she chose, both of them would still have a good time. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling euphoric. A memorable massacre sounds amazing right about now, so, shall we?"

A red pigment covered what had once been Helios' green iris, "You couldn't have been more precise."

**//**

With the loud fireworks outside and the doors far from being reached, it almost seemed like the perfect night to commit a murder spree.

No one heard the loud screams of terror that escaped the victims' throats, the fireworks were louder, yet less beautiful.

No one went inside, no one escaped, they all met their fate.

And most of all, no one would ever be able to explain how many people could have been murdered without any footage or witnesses.

Or at least that's what the twins thought.

Selene licked her lips, longing for the rich copper taste of blood on them that only added to the red lipstick. Blood covered her body, all the way from her hair to the edges of her ankles. She got up, inspecting her surroundings, the enormous casino that now only had two living and breathing people in was littered with bodies and blood, a massacre indeed.

For what seemed like the millionth time that night, she raised her head and looked at the clock,  _11:39 pm_ , 6 minutes away from the end of the fireworks show. "Is that everyone dear brother?" She asked, wiping the excess blood off of her chin. 

"Most assuredly," Helios panted, handing her a handkerchief, "however, I fear we've overstayed our welcome, we need to leave and quickly," he said, grabbing a hold of Selene's gloved hand in his large gloved one.

Just as she was about to answer him, a voice and motion vibrated through the casino, the doors had been broken open, and a familiar sentence the twins had heard for the 461 years they had been devils vibrating from a megaphone, "THIS IS THE POLICE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD!" The twins groaned and rolled their eyes, sprinting towards the exit of the casino hand in hand, dodging the bullets being fired at them.

"Do you have the car?!" Selene yelled through the sound of bullets ricocheting off the walls and roulette tables. Upon arriving at the exit, Selene could hear the sound of police dogs barking louder than ever.

"It's the silver 2006 Corvette! Get in!" Helios yelled back as he approached the vehicle, unlocking its doors and allowing his sister to jump in. Jamming the key into the ignition, the sound of the engine roaring to life was enough to muffle out the screams and useless commands coming from the police officers.

" _Nunc_ _Helios_!" Selene yelled in Latin as the barrels of automatic guns were aimed at them. The snap of the gears being changed and the sudden sound of bullets ricocheting off of the metal car was enough to send Selene through a journey of memories where they were stuck in the same situation.

As the car sped away from the casino, avoiding any other cars in the busy Vegas traffic, Helios reached out to his sister and held her hand tightly, "Did you get hit?"

She squeezed his hand and shook her head as she looked at the rearview mirror, at least 6 black vans were behind them now, federal agents and likely the state police, "I don't think so, but we've got bigger problems right now." She said, nodding her head to the mirror as her brother looked at her, "They're not gonna stop Helios."

Her brother nodded and let out a shaky breath, "Do it, make sure they can't follow us, any of them."

She nodded once, then rolled down the window with one finger as she began to take off her bloodied leather glove. In a swift movement, she stuck her upper body out of the car window, sitting on the door as she held onto her brother with her right hand.

She stared directly at the police chief, who in fear and confusion began slowing down slightly. In the bright lights of Vegas, they could clearly see as Selene's eyes went black, a red iris circulating them, she lifted her left hand, the black pentagram on her palm shining a bright white.

Before anyone could take in what was going on, Selene closed her eyes and flipped the two black vans leading the team over, causing a domino effect on the rest of the vehicles following them. As her brother sped off, she witnessed as limp blobs attempted to crawl out of the trucks and others trying to get up.

She crawled back into the passenger seat and made the seat go back as far as it could, sighing, "Where to, Heli?" She asked, eyelids beginning to close shut from exhaustion.

Helios handed his phone to her, the bright phone screen making her squint as they reached a more secluded part of the rampant city, "A 3 hour and 58-minute drive from Las Vegas, Nevada, to Los Angeles, California. We're staying at the Hotel Cortez."

_________________________________________

The ghost turned on the television, switching through the channels, finding that all of them had the same breaking news. He stopped on one of them trying to understand why the human race was suddenly disturbed all at once, "This just in, the Las Vegas police in Nevada have reported an all country alert for two murderers and potential terrorists who have committed a massacre in the Bally Hotel & Casino, the same place where thirty-years ago a gas explosion killed 85 people and injured 650." the reporter said, her hands trembling causing the microphone to give off a high frequency, "The suspects are said to be driving a white 2006 Corvette, they are reported to be a woman and a man, the police has very little details about their facial features, however, the woman is said to be a light tan, long black hair, dark eyes and of average height. The man is a pinkish white, green eyes and brown hair up to shoulder length, he's at least 6'3-" she stopped, her eyes widening at the message her coworkers gave her, "W-We have just received the number of the victims in the casino," her voice trembled, she looked as if she had just seen Satan in flesh and blood.

The ghost leaned into the screen, drawn to the commotion, "Everyone who was inside the casino at the time was killed, a total of 204 people were murdered last night." The reporter couldn't continue, she ran off the screen and was replaced by a man, most probably another coworker.

"The two suspects have been placed on the FBI's most wanted list as a duo, named 'Satan's Children'. The alias was given to them after analyzing footage from the police chief's Go Pro, where it is seen that the woman, still in a black dress and covered in blood, raises her hand toward the police with black and red eyes. There is a pentagram on the palm of her left hand clearly seen seconds before the vehicles being used in the chase were flipped over. The police and federal agents do not believe that this is has a supernatural connection, however, they have not provided us with an explanation as to how this happened." The reporter said, the growing anxiety in his eyes making the ghost smirk wider, "this is a message from our FBI and CIA directors: if you happen to see these two beings, do not at  _any_ costs get near them. If you encounter them in public, stay calm, walk away and call the police once you're safe." The man said, finishing the reportage, "We will inform you more on this massacre at 6:00 am, goodnight America, stay safe."

The ghost stood and walked out of his room, the smirk still lingering on his lips, "It's about time someone entertained me!" He said, the ancient accent in his smooth voice resonating from the hotel's walls.

He walked out of his room and headed towards the lobby, where he was more than anxious to see if his predictions were correct. "Oh Mr. March, what are you doing down here so late?" The manager, Iris asked, fear boiling up as she kept staring at his malicious smile.

"Dear, I need you to find me a reservation that has been made recently, under the name of a man and a woman, they're supposed to be here sometime today." He commanded, tapping the head of his staff with his fingers anxiously as Iris pulled out the large reservation book.

"Hm... we did receive a call last night, a man saying that he and his sister were going to be here by 4:30 am. But they didn't give their names, just their last names," she said, looking up at James.

"Ms. and Mr. Guerrero," Iris told him, "Why the sudden urge to know sir?"

James looked over to her, the smirk on his lips now wider than ever. "Look at the news," he said, walking back to the elevator, "We have special visitors,"

After he got inside the elevator, Iris went back through the doors that read, " **PRIVATE** " and turned on the TV, only to find the news reportage with the caption _"THIS JUST IN, MAN AND WOMAN COMMIT MASSACRE OF 204 PEOPLE IN BALLY'S HOTEL AND CASINO IN LAS VEGAS NEVADA."_

"Las Vegas to here is a 4-hour drive," she whispered as they passed the photo of the woman, whole black eyes and the satanic pentagram on the palm of her hand.

"Then he was right," Liz said, startling Iris, "these visitors are  _very_ ,  _very_  special."


End file.
